1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricant recovering apparatus capable of processing lubricant collected in a drain pipeline due to an oil slobbering phenomenon occurring in a diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, diesel engines widely adopt a turbocharger for increasing an air amount at combustion in order to enhance its performance and decrease an exhaust gas. An internal combustion engine is supercharged by the air sucked therein at a pressure higher than atmospheric pressure, so that the internal combustion engine is charged with a lot of air even in the engine of the same displacement. If an amount of fuel injection is increased in proportion to the increased air amount, an output of the engine is boosted up. In order to supply the supercharged air to the engine, a turbine is rotated by use of the flow energy generated when the exhaust gas is discharged, and a blower coupled to the turbine via a rotational shaft is rotated to suck and compress the air. The turbocharger of the construction as described above is widely used to boost the output of the engine.
An oil slobbering phenomenon occurs in the diesel engine. The oil slobbering means that lubricant coming into a combustion chamber beyond a piston ring is not burnt and goes in a tail pipe. Since the pressure acting on the piton ring is decreased due to insufficient explosion pressure in the cylinder when the engine is idling, a sealing effect of the cylinder is lowered, and thus the oil of a crank case is raised.
Such an oil slobbering phenomenon occurs often in the most of diesel engines due to the turbocharger. Especially, if an idle mode is kept for a long time, the oil slobbering becomes conspicuous. More specifically, the pressure in the cylinder is low during the idling, and the pressure acting on the piton ring is decreased, thereby decreasing the sealing effect of the cylinder and thus raising the oil of the crank case. In case of a turbocharged diesel engine, vacuum is partially generated in an intake manifold when the engine runs at a low speed and light load. Thus, the oil flows in a suction valve guide, and the oil is discharged from the tail pipe.
The discharged oil is black, and is discharged outside through the tail pipe and a muffler, which exerts harmful effects on the environments. Also, the oil is often leaked through a clearance of jointed portions provided on the tail pipe. Consequently, in addition to the environmental problem, the engine is darkly polluted with the discharged oil, which gives a driver an unpleasant feeling.